


Pro Patria

by opium_smoker, raveness



Series: Этюд во Тьме [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Feels, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экипаж «Энтерпрайза» понимает, что единственный способ остановить Хана - убедить, что его собственный экипаж не погиб. Поиск новой информации, способной помочь, приводит к неожиданному открытию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Patria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pro Patria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813213) by [Mertiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya). 



> "Pro Patria" – в переводе с латыни "За родину".  
> От переводчика: Посвящается моей любимой бете, которая подсадила меня на Беню и затащила в кино на Стартрек. И всем, кто, как и мы, верит, что в одной из криокамер заморожен Джон Ватсон.

Корабль швырнуло вниз, к земле, падение сопровождалось громким ревом и грохотом. Он чувствовал, как корабль распадается на части; происходящее вокруг было отражением того, что творилось внутри, в душе – невыносимая боль, он думал, что больше никогда ее не испытает, после того как услышал от светловолосого капитана корабля _«у нас семьдесят две торпеды»_. Но он наблюдал, как они взорвались, видел, что они разлетелись на маленькие фрагменты, был вынужден смотреть на погребальный костер, который сам же и сотворил (никто не должен переживать такую боль дважды). Потому что семьдесят два – это больше, чем четверо. Тогда он почувствовал облегчение ( _разум работает, как часы, от одной точки переходит к другой, следует логике, потому что… да, следуй логике, логика не обманет, логика никогда не врет_ ). Он бы выдержал намного больше, чем избиение капитаном ( _болезненное, но боль не что иное, как признак смертности_ ), его поддерживало это облегчение.  
Но ноль меньше, чем четыре; и их больше нет, их кровь снова на его руках. И другие, семьдесят два минус четыре будет шестьдесят девять, и он знал их, однажды. Но они горят и кричат. Шестьдесят девять человек, которых он не хотел знать, не хотел переживать за них, заботиться, но заботился из-за тех четырех, которые были ему дороги, а сейчас больше всего на свете он хотел никогда не уметь заботиться и переживать о ком-то.  
 _Одиночество. Одиночество защитит меня. Одиночество – единственное, что у меня есть._  
У него ничего не осталось, кроме одиночества и мести. Он дал компьютеру указание направить корабль к Штабу Звездного Флота. Он по-прежнему способен сделать взрывное устройство, и даже перегрузка при входе в атмосферу не способна его остановить.  
Он и раньше уже падал.

***  
Разум Спока работал как часы, логично, переходя от одной точки к другой, даже несмотря на боль, которая грозила поглотить его, боль, которую он обещал себе больше не _чувствовать_. Но, в противоположность распространенному мнению (мнению, которое, следует признать, сами вулканцы были рады распространять), у вулканцев, как и у людей, эмоции есть; просто они научились их контролировать.  
И только его вулканская выдержка помогла ему не сломаться, когда у него на глазах его планета, его дом разлетелся на куски, и сейчас только она давала ему силы смотреть в глаза умирающему Кирку.  
– Джим, – тихо произнес Спок, прислонив руку к стеклу.  
– Спок, – прохрипел Джим. – Спок, мне страшно.  
Его голос дрогнул и Споку пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не отвести взгляд.  
– Да. Я знаю.  
Его разум не перестает работать даже сейчас, когда он скорбит, потому что это не конец. Пока Хан Нуньен Сингх свободен и жив – это еще не конец, и если Джим Кирк умирает, то команда, по крайней мере, отдаст ему последнюю дань.  
– Пожалуйста, скажи, как мне перестать бояться…  
– Если бы я мог, – ответил Спок, _но все, что я могу сказать, Джим, это как не дать страху захватить над тобой контроль, но ты уже прошел это._ Он знает, что вторая половина фразы – слабое утешение, и не произносит ее вслух.  
Джим через силу улыбнулся.  
– Я думал, ты бесчувственный.  
Спок только головой покачал.  
– Нет, Джим.  
Он смотрел, как его друг сделал вдох, потом еще один, и все закончилось. Спок отвернулся, не глядя на мистера Скотта.  
– Спок командному мостику, – произнес, но вышло только со второй попытки, в первый раз голос дрогнул.  
– Сулу слушает, мистер Спок.  
– Капитан Кирк мертв. В данных обстоятельствах, до тех пор, пока мы не разберемся с чрезвычайной ситуацией, я принимаю на себя обязанности капитана. Вы можете известить командование Звездного Флота о сложившейся ситуации?  
После небольшой паузы последовал ответ:  
– Нет, сэр, система связи не работает. И сэр… мне жаль.  
Спок горестно вздохнул. Скорбеть он будет позже.  
– Понял, мистер Сулу, – сказал он и повернулся к мистеру Скотту: – Необходимо, чтобы вы починили коммуникационные системы, мистер Скотт. Сейчас это самая приоритетная задача.  
– Но, сэр, капитан…  
– Я действующий капитан, мистер Скотт. Связь, будьте любезны.  
– Да, сэр.  
Он подошел к турболифту и по громкой связи обратился к экипажу:  
– Внимание, экипаж «Энтерпрайз». Говорит Спок, действующий капитан. Все свободные инженеры должны направиться в инженерную А, помочь мистеру Скотту восстанавливать систему связи. Все остальные, мне нужна вся имеющаяся информация о Хане Нуньен Сингхе.  
Хан умен, но он всего лишь человек, и он нестабилен. Он уверен, что его команда, его «семья», как он их назвал, погибла, и у Спока нет возможности его разубедить. Даже если бы они могли связаться с Ханом, скорее всего, даже пытаться было бы бесполезно. Как только он достигнет земли, то обязательно попытается посеять как можно больше хаоса. У корабля ограниченные ресурсы, они могут ждать Хана, но остановить его будет сложно, если только…  
– Спок медотсеку, – обратился Спок по коммуникатору, как только зашел на мостик.  
– МакКой слушает, – в голосе МакКоя были слышны слезы, и на мгновение Спок позавидовал ему, но отмахнулся от этого чувства.  
– Мне нужно, чтобы вы кое-что сделали, доктор.

***  
Он ахнул, резкая боль прошила ногу – чисто физическая реакция, которой можно пренебречь, зная, что кость срастется. Сердце – нет. Он фыркнул – какая сентиментальная реакция. Раньше было так просто абстрагироваться от чувств, но все изменилось, когда его ломали и меняли снова и снова.  
Он спрыгнул с обломков, скользнул в глазеющую толпу. Дети тоже прекратили играть и уставились на дым и обломки. Простая психология. Простые люди, простые и омерзительные _животные_. Все они живут и дышат, в то время как его друзья превратились в прах и пепел.  
Он дождался момента, когда начало прибывать командование Звездным Флотом и смешался с толпой, немного склонил голову, он просто глубоко задумавшийся мужчина. Смешно, теперь его руки в карманах дрожат. _«Тело меня предает»_ – но эти мысли принадлежали месту и имени, которое он хотел забыть, разрывали его на части и собирали неправильно (сейчас еще более неправильно).  
Ему осталось только достать несколько компонентов, попасть в сердцевину Звездного Флота, и выпустить огонь, пожирающий его мысли и сердце.

***  
Леонард МакКой склонился над криогенной камерой, всматриваясь внутрь.  
– Спок думает, что я волшебник, – пожаловался он девушке внутри, на ее губах все еще была слегка ярковатая помада. Он стоял спиной к телу, лежащему на кровати, потому что уже достаточно настрадался; он больше не сомневался в своих способностях сотворить чудо.  
По крайней мере, его руки не дрожали.  
– Ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом? – бросил он Кэрол Маркус, склонившейся над одной из консолей в медотсеке, она, как и большинство команды, лихорадочно искала что-то, что поможет им.  
– Простите, доктор, – ответила девушка. – Я не знаю. Я разбираюсь в торпедах, но это другая технология.  
– Вычисления, – простонал МакКой. – Теоретически, они его разморозили, значит можно разморозить еще кого-то, но с другой стороны, у них была команда, состоящая из самых лучших представителей Звездного Флота. А у меня есть только я.  
Он говорил очень громко, но Маркус, похоже, будет его игнорировать, пока у нее не появится, что добавить, но если он не продолжит говорить, его разум снова вернется к мыслям о Джиме. Нет. Он сейчас не может думать об этом, потому что мысли о Джиме вызывают желание лечь и заснуть навечно, а человек, сотворивший это все еще на свободе.  
Ничего не осталось, кроме как продолжать работать. Он провел рукой по неподвижному, пушистому триблу, над которым он недавно проводил эксперимент и шокировано замер – трибл задрожал.

***  
– Коммандер, я нашла кое-что.  
Спок поднял взгляд от консоли, он пытался перенаправить больше энергии для мистера Скотта, но коммуникации все еще плохо работали, и в ближайшем будущем лучше не заработают. Как иронично, транспортеры починить оказалось намного проще.  
Пальцы Ниоты замерли над клавиатурой.  
– Это было запрятано очень глубоко, сэр, и записи неполные. Думаю, часть информации была утеряна во время Третьей мировой войны.  
– Что вы нашли, лейтенант? – спросил Спок и встал у нее за спиной; не дожидаясь ответа сам начал читать.  
 _Проект Баскервиль._  
Восхитительно.

***  
Это было несложно.  
Как кто-то мог подумать, что сможет его остановить? Это было очень просто. Он даже рассмеялся, но быстро прекратил. Ему понадобился только топливный конвертер, добыть его оказалось проще некуда – банальная грустная история владелице магазина про больную маму и срочную необходимость вернуться домой в течении часа, честная, умоляющая улыбка, комплимент ее прическе ( _«ваша укладка сегодня просто очаровательна» нет, нет, нет, тише, помолчи, ЗАМОЛЧИ_ ) – и топливный конвертер у него. Для остальных составляющих ему даже не пришлось никого обманывать. Он собирался взломать замок второго магазина, но в конце концов решил не заморачиваться и просто разбил стекло. В любом случае, он не пробудет здесь так долго, чтобы его могли поймать. Осторожность сейчас ни к чему.  
Очень скоро тут не будет ничего, кроме адского огня, что поглотит сердце врага – ему пришлось остановиться, потому что разум захватили картинки холодной воды, вспышек пламени, пистолет у него в руке, которая впервые дрожит из-за странной, новой эмоции.  
Он пошел дальше.

***  
– МакКой мостику. Кажется, у меня получилось.  
– Уже иду, доктор.  
Спок направился к лазарету, доктор МакКой мрачно склонился над одной из криокамер.  
– Будем надеяться, это сработает, – произнес он, поднимая взгляд. – Ты уверен, что это нужный человек? Я не уверен, что нам хватит энергии еще на одну попытку, учитывая, что наша дырявая жестянка и так почти развалилась.  
МакКой старался звучать беззаботно, но было видно, что он беспокоится. Спок раздумывал несколько мгновений, положил руку доктору на плече.  
– Я уверен на 92,3 процента.  
МакКой выдавил улыбку.  
– Высчитал вероятности?  
Спок покачал головой.  
– Я был более оптимистичным, чем система распознавания лиц.  
– Спок… – голос МакКоя дрожал, и Спок впервые понял, что это была не просто грусть. Доктор повернул голову. – Еще кое-что.  
Доктор кивнул, указывая на трибла, который радостно копошился на столе.  
– Кровь Хана.  
Понимание резко настигло Спока, ощущение, сходное с испытанным во время падения в вулкан, кроме того, что сейчас это было больше похоже на внезапное открытие, что у него есть спасательный круг и он больше не барахтается бесцельно.  
– Думаете, что у кого-то из команды Хана будет схожая физиология?  
– Есть шанс, – ответил МакКой. – что таких не будет, но момент смерти так близко, что _может быть_.  
Криокамера внезапно начала пикать и МакКой обратил все свое внимание на нее.  
– Так, – лаконично сказал доктор. – Опять у меня ничего не выйдет.  
Он кое-что настроил и отступил. Камера зашипела и выпустила облако пара, крышка заскрипела, а потом Спок и МакКой услышали внутри какое-то шевеление.  
– Осторожнее, – сказал МакКой. – Никаких резких движений, вы спали очень долго.  
Он просканировал человека в криокамере, выдохнул и Спок тоже немного расслабился.  
– Добро пожаловать в 24-е столетие, – поприветствовал МакКой. – Простите за грубое пробуждение, но нам нужна ваша помощь.

***  
– Хан – не настоящее его имя.  
– Лейтенант?  
– Это кодовое имя. Слово «хан» на одном из старых земных диалектов означает «лидер».  
– Что-нибудь еще?  
– Да. Эксперименты по генной модификации не были связаны с его интеллектом. Его выбрали именно благодаря его уму; из того, что я смогла найти в этих записях, хотя они и не полные, целью было создание завоевателя.  
– У них получилось.

***  
Он устал. Он покачал голову вперед-назад в попытке избавиться от растяжения мышц. Он ждал.  
Он рассматривал вариант не ждать, но знал, что вулканец рано или поздно найдет его и придет, чтобы остановить. Он хотел видеть их лица, когда они поймут, что не могут его остановить, когда он разведет руки и выпустит пламя, которое уничтожит все.  
Он подумал, что мог бы рассмеяться, но – нет. Он отбросил мысль о маниакальном смехе, кровь и мозги ( _он всего лишь кровь и мозги, они ясно дали это понять_ ), кровь и мозги, он мог наблюдать на экране компьютера, как с ними забавлялись ( _его родной брат, но все это ради короля и страны_ ) и он смеялся, потому что… ( _сейчас нет королей, так ради чего все это было?_ )  
Он услышал звук транспортера и лениво дотронулся пальцем до детонатора. Звук раздался за спиной. Умн _о_. По-видимому, они смогли восстановить кое-какие возможности датчика. Попытались застать его врасплох.  
– Вы же знаете, это не сработает, – сказал он людям позади. – Хорошая попытка, но у меня обостренная чувствительность.  
– Да, проект Баскервиль, не так ли? – резкий, безэмоциональный голос вулканца.  
– Вы многое знаете, – он ответил.  
Одновременно с ответом раздался другой голос:  
– Не будьте жестоким.  
– Это было жестоко? Это ненамеренно, – голос вулканца звучал лишь слегка заинтересованно, без малейших отголосков эмоций, хотел бы Хан снова достичь этого состояния, золотой середины между интеллектуальной заинтересованностью и возбуждением , когда эмоции не раздирают изнутри на части.  
– Я жив, – на этот раз он слышал голос четко, уставший и вялый. – Шерлок, я не… я не совсем понимаю, что происходит, но я не умер, я жив. Пожалуйста… не делай глупостей, идиот.  
Он замер. _Отбросьте все невозможное, и то, что останется…_ невозможное, невероятное… Он обернулся.  
– Конечно. Ты даже сказал это. Ты сказал, что отправил мне _мои торпеды_ , – он был поражен, что ничего не заметил, но с момента пробуждения ему в мысли будто туман напустили, – нет, все началось задолго до этого. Но взгляд был чистым. Зрение его не обманывало. Не может быть. _Пожалуйста, пусть это не будет обманом._  
Он немного сутулился, одним плечом привалился к вулканцу, за вторую руку его поддерживал доктор с каштановыми волосами, в его светлых волосах были видны проблески седины. Очень уставший. Хан тоже чувствовал себя уставшим, когда его разморозили.  
– Джон.  
– Да.  
– Остальные?  
– В безопасности.  
Конечно, они в безопасности. Идиот, дурак. Настолько привык к варварам – проект Баскервиль, разбудивший его Адмирал – но это все через сотни лет в будущем; они не все варвары. Он осторожно опустил детонатор на пол и небрежно встал.  
– Я сдаюсь, – выдохнул, его трясло, он боялся ( _семьдесят две торпеды, капитан явно подвергся действию радиации, но излечен – они дали ему кровь Джона, но Джон просто устал, он не ранен, просто устал, устал…_ )  
– У меня болит голова, – тихо сказал он.  
– Пустите меня, – вырывается Джон.  
– Мы можем помочь…  
– Нет. Только я. Ему нужен я. _Пустите_ меня.  
Джон освободил руки, проковылял через комнату и остановился напротив него. Джон стоял напротив него. Он подался вперед, провел пальцами по грубой ткани криогенного костюма, и время снова начало движение; уткнулся носом в ямочку между ключицами Джона ( _он может чувствовать запах Джона, даже сквозь запах плесени и старых химикатов, он чувствует его_ ) и заплакал. Как необычно. Джон прикоснулся к его волосам.  
– Шерлок, Боже. Все хорошо. Все _хорошо_.  
Был ли он Шерлоком? Имя не слишком подходит, но Хан еще хуже, а Джон Харрисон – имя, которое ничего не значит. Да, он был Шерлоком, и у него был Джон.  
Его руки медленно двигались по давно знакомым местечкам, тактильная память настолько ослабла, что он с трудом их находил. Основание шеи, висок, однодневная щетина.  
– Боже, что они с тобой сотворили, – прошептал Джон, крепче его обнимая. – Я знал, я же им говорил, что это сломает тебя.  
Джон находился в криогенной камере практически с самого начала; ему же пришлось научиться покорности, ради Джона, чтобы Джон был в безопасности; сначала он искал способ выбраться, но в какой-то момент перестал об этом думать.  
– К черту королеву и страну, к черту твоего брата, к черту все.  
– Согласен, – сказал Шерлок и подумал, что, наверное, это правда, хотя он и не уверен, но его голос срывался, он все еще плакал, слезы очень мешают думать.  
– Шшшш, шшшш, – Джон гладил его, а он продолжил свое исследование, наклонился к ключице, провел руками по предплечью, Джон выдыхал ему в волосы. Он прислонился своей щекой к Джоновой, невероятное ощущение (но сейчас у него получалось только генерировать вопросы без ответов, его мозг все еще вычисляет стратегии, которые его нисколько не волнуют, молча переходит от одного сценария к другому, не может остановиться, не может…)  
– _Шерлок._ Посмотри на меня.  
Он посмотрел; о да, глаза Джона, ярко-голубые, как лед, но лед теплый, потому что Джон не холодный; вдруг мягкие губы Джона прижались к его губам, он на мгновение жадно приник к ним, а потом отстранился.  
– Что, больше не нравятся мои поцелуи? – вопрос прозвучал слегка возмущенно ( _а также обеспокоенно, Джон пытается этого не показать, но его всегда было легко читать, по крайней мере, мне_ ).  
– Я… не заслуживаю… – единственное, что он смог произнести, только так он мог бы попытаться объяснить тьму, скрывающуюся у него внутри. – Всегда на стороне ангелов. Но это больше не так.  
– Чушь, – Джон поднял его лицо, в этот раз поцелуй вышел яростный, и он позволил волне по имени Джон накрыть его с головой, провел руками по рукам Джона, локтям, запястьям, ушам, глазам (Джон недолго протестовал, но все же позволил), зарылся в волосы, прикасался, узнавал, проверял. _Невозможно, невероятно._

***  
МакКой неловко переминался с ноги на ногу.  
– Боже, Спок, не _пялься_ на них, – тихо сказал он.  
– Почему нет? – полюбопытствовал Спок.  
– Потому что… – МакКой безнадежно махнул рукой. – Ты просто _не можешь_ так делать. И ты не хочешь мне рассказать, кто он? Ты не говорил, что они были _любовниками_ , господи!  
– Не знал, что это существенно, – ответил Спок. – К тому же, этот факт был мне неизвестен.  
– Черт, он – безумный ублюдок, но я не могу не сочувствовать ему, – сказал МакКой.  
– Да, думаю, что нестабильность его поведения объясняется изменениями в химии мозга, внесенными проектом Баскервиль. Он предстанет перед судом, но я думаю, что решение скорее будет медицинским, чем карательным приговором.  
– Я бы сказал, что ты чертовски спокоен по этому поводу, но ты всегда такой, – поворчал МакКой. – Это совершенно тебя не волнует? Ни чуточку? Погибшие люди…  
– И люди, которые не погибли, – напомнил ему Спок. – Если бы не Шерлок Холмс, подозреваю, что сейчас мы бы находились в состоянии войны с клингонами. Думаю, что жертв было бы намного больше. Но, по правде говоря, да, меня это волнует. Но также я верю в то, что сказал.  
– Джим полностью поправится, – добавил МакКой с удовлетворенной улыбкой. – Я знал, что ты волнуешься, _знал_.  
– Доктор, а разве говорить «Я же тебе говорил» не слишком по-детски?  
– О да, очень, – он ткнул Спока локтем в ребра. – Эй, я же тебе говорил.  
Спок поднял бровь и проанализировал боль, которую все еще чувствовал после слияния разумом с капитаном Пайком. Он знал, что будут мужчины и женщины, жаждущие крови Хана. Но еще он знал, что экипажа «Энтерпрайз» среди них не будет. Руки Хана не чисты, но Джим жив, и настоящая вина за многие смерти на самом деле лежала только на адмирале Маркусе.  
И Джим жив.  
Кажется, он зациклился на этом факте.  
Он посмотрел в другой конец комнаты на Хана и его доктора, сползших на пол , подумал о том, что Ниота жива, Джим жив…  
– Хватит _пялиться_ на них! Это непристойно!  
И добрый доктор тоже жив.


End file.
